


I love you, dude

by dantehicks (arthureverest)



Category: Askewniverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Nonverbal Communication, Parent Death, Sign Language, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthureverest/pseuds/dantehicks
Summary: Bob spends a day without Jay. He's happy when he sees him again.





	I love you, dude

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little self indulgent but ok. my city now

Bob didn't function well on his own. He was nonverbal a lot of the time, and communication was hard when no one around him understood sign. He usually didn't have to even sign, what with Jay always being around to translate. He could talk with Jay without saying a word in any language known to man, sign or not. Jay always understood. 

Which is why it bothered him when people went on about how dumb Jay is or emotionally stunted or whatever. He's got this facade of stupidity but he's very insightful. 

So, today without Jay was scary. Any day without Jay was scary. He felt naked almost, disconnected from the world. These were the times he actually felt disabled by being partially nonverbal. 

He went to see his social worker. She understood him too, in a way.

“No Jay today.” he signed to her, using his sign nickname for Jay, a modification of the letter J starting at the hairline. It described his long hair, simple. He had to go simple when talking with his social worker, she wasn't quite fluent.

“Have you told him how you feel?” she asked verbally. 

He shook his head 'no’. 

“How are you feeling without him?” 

He signed out how he felt. She managed to catch concepts 'empty’ and 'stupid’. 

“We've talked about this before. Someone not speaking doesn't make them stupid. Next time you see him, tell him how you feel.” 

His eyes widened, and he shook his head 'no’.

“You don't have to tell him everything, just how you feel today without him.” 

He sighed, relieved. He nodded in understanding. 

When he got back to the Quick Stop, he stood outside in his spot. It made him happy to be there, it gave him comfort. Not as much as being with Jay, but he could take what he could get.

* * *

Jay was 18 when his mom got sick. It had been a year. She was all the family he had, really. He was visiting her in the hospital. 

He talked to the doctor who said her prognosis wasn't optimal. The fuck kinda statement is that, he thought. Just say she's fucking dying. 

He thought about how much he'd regret it if he never came out to his mom. So he took his chance. 

“Hey, ma?” 

“Yes, Julie-baby.” her voice was tired. 

“Can I tell you something.” 

“Sure.” 

“I'm a guy. I'm pretty sure. I've felt this way a long time and I'm just happier as a guy.” 

“I don't understand.” 

“Fuck, what's not to understand!” 

“Julie, language.” 

“I don't want to be a Julie. You're the only one that calls me that. Everyone else calls me Jay.” 

“Honey. You can call yourself what you want.” 

“Ma, I'm saying something important. I'm transgender. I'm a guy.”

“Ok sweetie.” she forfeited, too tired to have an argument. She was in a lot of pain, and Jay knew it. She fell back asleep. 

He walked out of the room to cry so as to not wake her up. He left, he could come back later. He could explain later.

* * *

He found Bob at the Quick Stop and hugged him. 

How is she? Bob asked sub-verbally. 

“Ma's not gonna make next week probably. That's what the doctor said. I kept thinkin’ about her fuckin dying and like, not knowing who I really am and it was killing me. So I told her.” 

Bob's eyes widened. Are you okay?

“Yeah, I mean, she wasn't mad. I don't think she got it, really. I don't know if she will.”

I'm sorry.

“Not your fault, Bob. You're good.” Jay pulled him in for a much-needed hug.

Bob sighed. He wanted to help his friend, but there wasn't much he could do but just… be there. Be a support, a pillar of normalcy—

Jay interrupted his thoughts with an “I love you, dude.”

Bob could feel his eyes widen and his cheeks go hot. Now was not the time. 

Jay didn't see the reaction as he was still facing the wall in the hug, but he saw the blushing when he let go. 

“Yeah, dude? I just said…” and he realized what exactly he'd said. 

Bob grinned seeing the gears turn in Jay's head. 

“I just meant it like, in a friend way because we're fucken best friends. Like even, partners even. I mean, like, partners in crime. Business partners. Not like, I mean I do love you, I didn't not mean it… We're partners like we were meant to be with each other, I mean, near each other… I mean like our lives are entangled you know? But not in a gay way. Life partners. But like, hetero life partners.” 

Bob thought about kissing him during the entire monologue. He thought about how nice it would be. There was a pang of guilt though, at Jay's emotional state being the way it was, at him being so young, (19, but still) at him being so oblivious. He didn't want it to be like that, he didn't want to be an opportunistic creep.

So he took those words, ‘I love you, dude,’ and buried them in his heart, wrapped up in bubble wrap, and placed gently in a box to be admired later. 

Jay looked more at peace than he was moments ago. Bob was happy to help. He was always happy to help.


End file.
